


Sanity Falling

by fictitiousAnarchy



Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney Animated Fandoms, Gravity Falls, cartoon - Fandom
Genre: Gore, M/M, Other, Sad, gore with plot, stockholme syndrom of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousAnarchy/pseuds/fictitiousAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knows Stan is hiding something, yet no one believes him, not even Mabel. What lengths will he go to to prove that he's right? Maybe as far to make a deal with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't you Shake my Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clocking on to my fanfiction! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it!

Addiction does terrible things to a person. Whether the substance be narcotic, alcohol, idealism or power. Once hooked, all you do is want, crave, more. A little voice in the back of your head, constantly taunting you. Whispering about how much better life would be if you just had another taste. And then another. And another. And just one more. The addiction over rules. It changes the game. So lets play, shall we?  
\---  
_**2 Months Before**_  
\---  
“Mabel come on. Grunkle Stan is hiding something, it’s so obvious!”  
“No! Grunkle Stan would never hide something from us. You’re just reading that stupid book too much. You’re getting all conspiracy-ish”  
Dipper groaned. Of course Mabel wouldn’t believe him. And how could he get proof? Stan wouldn’t just open up and tell him everything…And with Gideon gone he couldn’t even go to the little bastard for one of his magic doo-dads.  
“Fine Mabel. That’s fine. You’ll see though, I swear!” Dipper yelled, leaving the attic room and heading down to the one that he and his sister had once fought over. It seemed so long ago when that happened. He wondered what his parents would think if they found out all of the stuff that had happened this summer…they probably wouldn’t believe a word he said. Groaning, Dipper lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and walk in his dreams.  
~  
_Dipper opened his eyes, he was in the same room he’d fallen asleep in. But it was dark. Why did he know he was dreaming? He usually couldn’t tell._  
_“Hey Pine Tree” a voice rang out from the darkness._  
_“Bill! What the hell are you doing in my dream? Why am I dreaming about you?”_  
_“Oh no Pine Tree. I put myself in here. We gotta have a talk. Man to – what could you classify as? – Smaller less intimidating man.” Bill Cipher explained. Dippers’ eyes darted around in the darkness,_  
_‘Where are you?’ he thought. Dipper didn’t want to be alone with Bill without a weapon at least._  
_“You could have just asked, you know that right?” Bill clicked his fingers and light flooded the room, almost blinding Dipper. “Whoops, sorry.” Cipher taunted._  
_“What do you want Bill?” Dipper asked._  
_Bill clicked his tongue, floating towards the younger male. “It’s not what I want Pine Tree. It’s what you want. I’ve been taking frequent strolls around this mess you call a mind, and I do admit I’ve found some rather interesting material. Suspicious of Stan, are you? Think he’s hiding something? Poor sister doesn’t believe you…Poor Dipper. No one listens to little bratty kids do they?” Bill sneered, taunting Dipper. Dipper clenched his fists, knowing that starting a fight would only end with him being worse off and the demon that was infiltrating his mind having a good laugh._  
_“What do you want, Bill?” Dipper asked again through gritted teeth._  
_“I want to help you, Pine Tree. You see, I have these powers, I can walk dreams, warp them, make fire, look into your soul, corrupt you, make creatures – like trolls lets say – fall in undeniable love with someone and much much more. Something else I can do though, I’m sure you will find rather interesting indeed. I can grant powers. What I’m saying here, is that I can give you any power you wish that you think will help expose whatever you think that dear dear Grunkle – is that what you call him? – Stan is doing. And I know you’re going to ask, the only catch is once you have the powers you can’t get rid of them and you’ll owe me a favour. Think about it Pine Tree. Your sister will believe you. You can expose Stan. You can be the hero” he whispered, floating behind Dipper now, his presence cold against Dippers skin. “What do you say Pine Tree? Mind reading and control? Imagine looking into the old mans head and seeing what he’s hiding. You could be a god.”_  
_Dipper almost lashed out at that very moment. True, he didn’t wholly trust Grunkle Stan, but he wasn’t about to make a deal with a demon to prove his theories. He wouldn’t do that. Suddenly, the room changed. They were in the attic._  
_“This isn’t a dream by the way Pine Tree. This is happening right now.”_  
_Mabel was sitting on her bed, Dippers copy of the journal next to her…And one that looked the exact same on the other side. Except for the fact it had a 2 on it._  
_“Mabel!” Dipper shouted, his face red with rage._  
_“She can’t hear you. We’re in the Rift between reality and the Dreamscape. But yes. And no. That journal isn’t hers. Someone gave it to her.”_  
_With that they were back in the other room again._  
_“So Pine Tree, whatcha say?”_  
_Dipper clenched his fists in anger, sadness boiling to the surface too._  
_“Yes.”_


	2. Testing Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the current day, ( 2 months after Dipper has acquired his power ), Dipper sees just what he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for whoever left a Kudo on my last chapter! It means so much to me ^^ also, if you have critique or comments please, comment or message me!

**_Current Day_**  
“So, what do you think? Do you believe me?”  
Wendy shifted uncomfortably “Dipper…Look I get you like conspiracies and such and you love that book…But Stan, he isn’t evil! Yeah he can be a bit eccentric and a cheap skate but I wouldn’t go as far to say that he’s evil.” Dipper’s eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away.  
“No…That’s okay…Soon you’ll see.” He murmured. Dipper had yet to give in to the power that the dream demon had given him, it was always tugging at his mind. Nagging him and reminding him how with a simple slip of the brain, he could be powerful, he could be the hero. He hadn’t even practiced his power yet, he was too scared. After waking up from that dream, he was in a cold sweat and shaking. It took a while for him to remember what had happened. To remember Bill taunting him. He has sat there for a good ten minutes to let it all sink in. That sent him running to the bathroom. He had made a deal with a demon. How could he have been that stupid?! Dipper still has moments where he thinks like that. Wondering why he did it. Dipper stood up to leave, his face red with both embarrassment and anger.  
“I’ll show you Wendy. I promise. One day you’ll see.” He said clenching his fists and turning to leave.  
“Dipper –“Wendy called after him, sighing and leaning back against the tree behind her, letting her hair fall into her eyes.  
“Sometimes I worry about you, kid” She whispered as if Dipper was still sitting next to her. Silently, she got up, wiping her hands on her jeans and heading back into the Mystery Shacks gift shop. Lunch break over. She could hear footsteps over her head, probably Mabel or Dipper walking around. Or Stan.  
‘Where was the old man?’ Wendy wondered. She hadn’t seen him since opening. Oh well. The Shack was slow today, so she could just lean back and -  
“Wendy!” Mabel burst down the stairs, looking as is a bear was chasing her.  
“Mabel! Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Mabel reached behind her back, producing 2 sweaters. “Which is cuter? It’s an emergency!” Mabel yelled, holding the two sweaters in from of her, both of which Wendy would never be caught dead in.  
“Um, I dunno Mabel. Whatever you think is cuter. I’m not that good with fashion.” Explained Wendy. This earned a death glare from Mabel. “Ugh ok…The cat one” Wendy said off handily.  
“Thank you!” Mabel yelled, running back up the stairs in a flurry of steps and sweaters. With a sigh, Wendy leaned back against the counter and pulled her hat over her eyes. She just wanted to get home and take tablets for this headache…  
‘Headache?’ Wendy thought to herself. Since when did she have a headache…it wasn’t there when she was talking to Dipper or Mabel. There it was again. A sharp pang of pain against her skull. She’d have to go find Stan if she wanted to leave.  
“Stan?” She called out. “Can I leave? I have a killer headache.” No one answered. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note for her missing employer.  
****

_‘Hey Stan,_  
I got a killer headache. No one’s coming to the shop anyways.  
Where are you by the way? You would’ve heard me call if you were  
running the tours.  
Anyways, I should be in tomorrow.  
\- Wendy’ 

  
After leaving the note in an obvious place on the counter and twisting the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and locking the door, Wendy left the Shack with a faint memory of getting a headache, all the while, Dipper sat in the spare room, his head pounding and his stomach churning.  
“Oh god…shit…shit…” Dipper whispered, hugging his knees to his chest and leaning against the couch, his body shaking all over. He’d done it. He gave in to the temptation of power. In a strange way, he was proud of himself. He’d done something with this power without becoming a monster. True, he hadn’t intended for Wendy to leave, he had wanted her to have a headache and then look for Stan, hopefully catching him out in something out of the ordinary. But it was ok, this was his first time using it – and last. Dipper felt sick to his stomach. What he had just done shouldn’t be do able by humans. He had manipulated someone’s thoughts. Penetrated their mind. That was worse than any rant in Dippers mind. In his disheveled state, he barely noticed the pride creeping up his throat until it made its home on his tongue, making him unleash a small burst of laughter, which then multiplied until Dipper was on the floor. He shouldn’t be laughing, he told himself. What he had just done was wrong, so very very wrong. Yet he craved to do it again. To touch someone’s mind, to creep into their thoughts like a shadow in the night. This laughter continues for a good five minutes until reality set in. he couldn’t let Mabel see that anything was different with him. He couldn’t let her see that he knew that she had the second journal.  
 _‘If she did suspect something though he could always just use his powe- no’_ Dipper stopped himself mid thought. He would not under any circumstances, unless for her benefit and for a last resort, use his power on Mabel. Hopefully no one else either. Slowly, he began to calm himself down. He hadn’t done any serious harm. It wasn’t permanent. At least, he didn’t think it was. Dipper shakily stood up and took a deep breath, readying himself to go to the attic where Mabel was surely waiting. Making his way up to the attic bedroom himself and his sister shared, he pushed open the bedroom door to find Mabel sitting on her bed with the third journal.  
“Mabel?” Dipper exclaimed, still slightly surprised to see that his sister had an interest in the book even though he knew she had the second. “What are you doing with the journal?”  
“Dipper!” Mabel shrieked, almost jumping off the bed, “Bro…Broski…um…” she looked away either genuinely embarrassed, or trying to think of a cover up. Slowly, she turned the book around to show him the page she was looking at, or more like, writing in? “I thought I’d put the crazy wacko stuff we’ve seen in from my own point of view…Like, I was with the trolls longer and I was the one who found Mermando…I’m really sorry…I thought you wouldn’t notice…” she explained. Despite his suspicion, Dipper wrapped his arm around his twin. “Awkward sibling –“Mabel began.  
“No. Real hug this time.” Dipper said, his breath tickling her neck. “And no offence Mabel, but you’re writing in pink glitter pen. I would be able to tell.” He said with a smile. He pulled away from the Not-Awkward-Sibling-Hug. “Lets’ see what you’ve written, then.”  
So they sat side by side, Mabel point out Dippers mistakes and little things he’s missed, and he correcting her very unrealistic drawings of the creatures that roamed Gravity Falls. Both unaware of the creature watching from the Veil between the physical world and the Dreamscape, and both even more so unaware of the power lurking in the back of each others mind. 


End file.
